The Movie
The Movie is the figure's biggest adventure yet. While the figures are playing Halo: Reach, Emile is printing out boarding passes for a plane bound to go to Florida. Rose enters the room and asks Emile what he is doing. He tells her that he is printing boarding passes and not to tell the others just yet. The other figures eventually show up and Emile breaks the news to them, only to have Jorge say the positive things about him, Emile, and Rose alone, then the negative things by saying that the other figures have tickets for a poor class. The figures go to bed so they won't be tired when they get to Florida. The next morning, the clock says 5am and Emile wakes up and honks the Warthog's horn 3 times to wake the others up. The others get up and they all prepare to leave. The figures take off while Jorge says his own checklist. The figures say bye to Piper and they get outside. Once there, Matthew and Jack ask what the big object is and Emile tells them that it is their transport. Before they move any farther, they are stopped by Brice and Frank and Frank gives a warning that if they move again, he'd drop them. Jorge warns him that if he says another word, he would drop sperm in his mouth. Brice apologizes for being so mean and they reveal their purpose, to guard cars. Brice and Frank get in the car and ask if the others are coming. Frank tells them to get in the car and they get in right before the door shuts. The car then takes off and heads off to Washington Dulles International Airport. As they approach the airport, Emile warns the others that they need to get in the bag because if they are discovered, they would be taken away for good. The figures and vehicles are placed into the bag right as the car pulls up to the airport. They then are on a Mobile Lounge (also called a hopper) headed to their gate where their plane waits. The figures then see a plane taking off and then they are then on their plane. Once they are in Florida at Tampa International Airport, they reunite with the suitcases where the vehicles were stored. The figures then find a car and are then on their way to where they will be staying. The figures eventually get to where they are staying and they get in an elevator and go up to the 3rd floor. The figures then get to the door and Evan says for someone to knock on the door. Emile then says that they will have a good time. The door opens and a guy named Nathan invites them inside. They come in and Nathan says he will give them a tour. Nathan also reveals Mike and Chuck. They ask who the others are and the others give their own replies. Nathan then shows them around his condo and then when in the living room, Nathan tells them about sunsets and the figures then watch their first sunset. Nathan then tells them it's time for bed. While the figures follow Nathan, he shows them the dining room and then the kitchen. The figures then get to the room and Nathan shows them where they will be staying. The figures get into the closet and Nathan tells them goodnight and they then go to bed. The next day, the figures wake up and Nathan says good morning to them, The figures are then at the beach and Nathan tells them to have fun and not to get lost. The only figures that don't go into the water are the elites, the grunts, and Noble 6. Mike then asks if they can go to the pool and Nathan says they can, but they have to wait for the others. All the figures are at the pool and Emile urges everyone to get in, and they get in the pool, as does Nathan. He tells them that he is going to jump in at the other end of the pool. Rose eventually asks Emile if they can have some alone time in the hot tub only to be heard by the other figures. Once all of them are there, Jorge tells everyone to get away except for Emile, himself, and Rose so they can have sex. Later on, the figures are back in the closet and Nathan tells them it's about time for another sunset. Emile tells him that there is bad news. Nathan asks and Emile says that they have to go home the next day. Nathan says he enjoyed having them and then hands Emile a boarding pass to go home. The figures watch the last sunset and they then go to bed and Nathan says he'll get them up in time. The next morning, Nathan wakes them up and they get ready and then they leave. Once they are at the airport, Nathan wishes them a safe trip home. Rose says they get to go back to Piper and Daisy, much to Jorge's dismay. Nathan says goodbye to them and Jorge says goodbye along with Jack, who is the most upset. The figures are then waiting for their plane and then they are on their plane and then later back in the car that they were in a week ago. The figures then get home and Emile is happy to be back and the figures go to bed but not before meeting Gary and Jordan, who took care of Piper and Daisy while they were gone, angering Jorge.